Penguins
by TwistofTime
Summary: We go through a not-so-very normal day in the Brooklyn House, which involves a large number of penguins. Rated T for safety,


**Ace: The Kane Chronicles are lovely fun. And Felix is just the cutest thing! By the way, I don't know what he actually looks like, but from the pages I used for research, he is apparently blonde with bright blue eyes. If that is wrong, please correct me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane Chronicles as I am a female. If I am a female, it is highly unlikely that my name is Rick and that I happen to look like a man.**

**Anyway, I found Felix to be an interesting character. So, here goes!**

**O…At The Brooklyn House…O**

"No, no, no!" Sadie was running around like crazy, trying to keep all the kids in line. Her blue eyes focused on the fireplace and she cursed using language she probably shouldn't be using with all the younger children around.

"FELIX! How many times have I told you…DON'T USE THE FIREPLACE FOR YOUR PENGUINS!" The fireplace had been completely iced over and there were little penguins sliding and waddling all around. Ordinarily, Sadie wouldn't mind, but she was currently a little frazzled. There was a conference at the First Nome in about two hours, and her brother and Zia were currently missing.

The little boy popped up from another doorway, looking slightly guilty. "Sorry, Sadie. Can I move them to the kitchen sink?"

Sadie nodded at first. "Whatev—NO! Don't do that, who knows what might happen! They'll probably fall down the drain, and we'd have to explain how miniature penguins got into the drain."

Felix pouted, looking adorable while collecting the penguins from the fireplace, but leaving the ice there. "Sadie, I'm not going to use other magic to get rid of the ice. I only use cold magic now."

Sadie made a face and yelled at the top of her lungs. "BLOODY HELL, YOU GUYS! COLLECT!"

All the trainees from every corner of the house assembled in almost record time, knowing Sadie meant business. Carter and Zia still weren't present.

Cleo blinked. "Nice hair, Sadie." She had been unusually wrapped up in reorganizing her library after the giant failure of the transfiguration lesson. Long story. She hadn't seen that Sadie had dyed her hair again, this time with heavy neon green highlights and a few hot pink and bright orange streaks.

Sadie smiled slightly. "Thanks, Cleo. How's the library going?" The library's disorganization was partially her fault. But she'd deny it if anyone asked.

Cleo raised her voice a little to be heard above all the other kids. "It should be ready and open again in another couple of days. Anyway, Felix, here's your book." She gave the boy a thin dark blue book.

Sadie would have commented, and interrogated Felix at the very least, but she didn't have the time right now. "Walt and I have to leave for the First Nome in two hours. Jaz will be in charge, otherwise go to Cleo or Alyssa. Shelby, please try not to make any more drawings come to life. Julian, get your shoes into one place. I tripped over one this morning in the kitchen, and Alyssa says there was one in the basketball net, however it got in there. And I need someone to get all the basketballs back on the basketball court. Felix, no more penguins in the fireplace. Speaking of which, can someone unfreeze the fireplace? Felix refuses to use magic that involves warmth. And Zia isn't here. Neither is Carter. Where are they?"

Everyone looked at each other, and Sadie could hear them trying to figure it out. Finally, Walt (who was also Anubis) sorted through everything. "No one's seen them all day, Sadie. Are you sure they didn't leave you a note?"

Sadie nodded, her hair whipping around her face, trying not to express her anger and failing. "Yeah, I'm sure. I'll be back in an hour and a half; I'm going to go search for them."

She jumped off the very edge of the fireplace, the part that wasn't iced over, where she had been standing so she could look over everyone and left.

"No one use the kitchen! I have important work to do!" Felix yelled, shutting himself in the room.

…**2 ½ Hours Later…**

"Felix?" Alyssa called, peeking into the kitchen, which was pretty much a winter wonderland. She had goose bumps on her arms already, so she didn't understand how Felix wasn't a popsicle. In fact, he looked perfectly happy and warm, playing with a large number of penguins, miniatures on all surfaces and life sized ones everywhere else.

The boy looked at her pitifully with his sparkling blue eyes. "Don't tell, please!"

Alyssa nodded. She couldn't resist the flushed, happy face or the puppy eyes. "I won't as long as you don't tell anyone that I'm taking some of the trainees with me and we're going shopping. But we are. I was going to ask you, but you seem to be enjoying yourself."

Felix shrugged, having tuned most of that out. "Whatever. King Julio and I are having a good time. Hopefully, Khufu won't eat him this time."

Alyssa ducked out of the doorway abruptly, trying not to laugh in front of Felix, whose feelings would be hurt. That had been kind of funny. Except for the fact that Felix had been inconsolable for days afterwards.

…**15 Minutes Later…**

"Felix!" That angry voice was Jaz. She probably wasn't too happy. "Now, do me a favor, and please get rid of the penguins. And I'll unfreeze the kitchen. You're very lucky Sadie wasn't here. She would definitely be killing you for this."

Felix turned to face her guiltily. "Sorry?"  
All the penguins disappeared in the next minute and Jaz blinked. Since when could Felix do that so quickly?

Jaz shook her head impatiently and started the spell to melt the kitchen. It was back to normal in a few minutes. She turned to Felix, who had been trying to escape. "Honestly, I don't know what's going to happen to you, Felix! You keep materializing penguins and one of these days you're going to get in big trouble for this sort of stuff!"

Felix sighed. "But no one did find out, 'cept for you! I'm practicing my magic. I just have different ways of practicing, and this is the only way for me to practice!"

Jaz would prefer to believe Felix meant what he said, but the boy had a mischievous spark in his eyes. "I wonder if Zia and Carter ever did get to the meeting at the First Nome…"

Felix shrugged. "I don't know. At least Sadie and Walt are there. I'm going to my room."

Jaz stared after the little boy. When he screamed a few minutes later, she was very surprised. "What's happening?"

She did think, at first, that it might be a trick, but then Felix pointed outside to the small clump of monsters.

Jaz couldn't yell like Sadie, but she did have a loud yell. "EVERYONE! COLLECT!"

Khufu, Cleo, and Shelby joined her and Felix. Jaz blinked. "Where's everyone else?"

Felix winced slightly. He wouldn't tell on the others, though, or Alyssa would never trust him again. Everyone else shook their heads except for Khufu, who was trying to explain. Jaz somehow understood him enough to gather that they had gone out.

She was torn between staying inside the house or fighting the monsters. She decided to take on the monsters, after making sure Philip was awake.

Jaz knew the odds weren't really in their favor. "We need an advan—"

She paused in midsentence, suddenly seeing penguins everywhere. _Please tell me I haven't finally gone crazy and am about to wake up and realize that all this Egyptian magic is a dream._

She saw a mop of blond hair with the penguins and figured out what had happened. It would be Felix.

Cleo smiled slightly. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

The somewhat hermitlike librarian headed outside, surrounded in a sea of penguins as she slowly distracted monsters, only to finish them off by turning them into books—usually classics. Alyssa saw copies of The Catcher in the Rye, Romeo and Juliet, and Tom Sawyer mixed in with the bodies of the penguins and the monsters, of which there were significantly more of. How did Felix have so much energy anyway? He had been summoning penguins and ice all day—in fact, this was the third or fourth time today, as far as she could recall. There was the bathroom (which Sadie did not find out about out, courtesy of Julian and Alyssa), the fireplace (which she did find out about), the kitchen (which she would hopefully not find out about), and now this (which she'd definitely find out).

…**3 Hours Later…**

Sadie and Walt, with Carter and Zia in tow and in disgrace, returned to a pile of dead monsters, basketballs, frozen monsters, and books in front of the Brooklyn House. Not to mention what looked like the bodies of a pair of dead flamingo pink unicorns.

The first thing they did was yelling at the trainees who had gone shopping. The next thing they did was congratulate the defenders of the Brooklyn House. Then they got a somewhat garbled and out of order version of what had happened.

"I'm confused. How did Khufu and the four of you take on what seems to be at least a dozen of them?" Sadie asked, somewhat civil (if she had had her way, she would have continued to yell at the shoppers).

Jaz sighed, resigned. "Penguins."

Sadie rolled her eyes. "I might have guessed."

…**10 Minutes Later…**

Felix grinned, standing on the roof of the Brooklyn House, surrounded by—you guessed it—penguins. In one hand, he clutched the dark blue book on cold magic from Cleo. In the other hand he clutched a handful of Walt's amulets.

**Please Read and Review! Thank you!**

**Ace**


End file.
